The Talk
by missjulseyb
Summary: Skyeward One-Shot. Prompt from tumblr "Coulson gives Ward THE TALK".


**The Talk**

**Prompt: "Coulson gives Ward **_**the talk"**_**. **  
**So this is a prompt I got from Tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy! Just a nice little one-shot about Coulson finding out about Ward and his Rookie.**

He noticed them spending more one on one time together and Coulson, being the excellent agent that he was, put two and two together and decided that he needed to have a talk with Agent Ward. Because Skye was a valuable member of the team and he was the head of the team so it was his job to make sure that she was taken care of and looked out for, being an asset and all... well that was what he was going to tell Ward at least.

Coulson wasn't one for lying to himself. He knew that it was really because ever since he had grown attached to Skye he felt like he had to take care of her. She was like a daughter to him and he wanted to make sure Ward wasn't trying to take advantage of the young hacker. She had never had anyone to look after her in the past so he took it upon himself to look after her. And he took that responsibility very seriously.

He knew Ward obviously cared about her. He had noticed how he always stayed near her and looked out for her. He never let her walk into a room on a mission first, always clearing it before she could enter. He insisted on being right next to her when she was injured on missions, sitting there next to her while Simmons bandaged her up with a guilty look on his face as if it was his fault she got hurt (it never was). Yes, Coulson knew Ward cared. But what kind of Commanding Officer would he be if he wasn't making sure his Rookie's SO had her best interest in mind?

So it was early one morning when he knew Ward would be training and Skye would be sleeping in that he approached the specialist and with a very firm stance stated he needed to talk to him in his office. Ward nodded his head and immediately straightened as well, probably thinking that he was going to be briefed for an upcoming mission. Coulson motioned for Grant to sit down and then leaned up against his desk and crossed his arms in front of him. He looked Grant in the eyes for a minute, not speaking, just staring him down.

Grant was the first to speak. He cleared his throat. "Is there a problem, sir?"  
Coulson waited a second before replying. "There could be, Agent Ward."

Grant sat up a little straighter, unsure of what he had done to piss off his CO. Coulson inwardly smirked at seeing the specialist the slightest bit uncomfortable. "I've noticed you and Skye spending quite a bit of your free time together." He put a hand up at seeing Grant about to say something. "You'll be smart to just sit and listen to what I have to say Agent Ward. You'll get your two cents in." Grant nodded so Coulson continued. "I know there aren't any rules against relationships in S.H.I.E.L.D and I know that on Skye's end she's feeling something for you. So I want you to know that you will have to answer me personally if I hear anything from her that is dis-satisfactory. If you hurt her Ward, I swear on every resource I have that I will rain down hell on you. She doesn't have a father to give you a talking to about how special she is and warm and caring and I'll be damned if you screw that up and turn her into something dark. If you hurt my girl I will send you on a year long solo mission in the coldest parts of Antarctica and you will be reassigned to another team faster than you can dodge a punch. Not to mention the cavalry will probably have something to say about it. You know she's grown attached to Skye. And I don't even want to know what Fitzsimmons will do to you. Are we clear Agent Ward?"

Grant sat in the chair, mouth agape and then cleared his throat once he realised that he needed to speak. "Sir, I promise.." Coulson interrupted the poor agent again. "I said are we clear Agent Ward."

"Yes sir." Grant had never seen Coulson so serious about anything before.

"Now Agent Ward, you may speak."

"Grant took a deep breath. "Sir. I promise you, I would never dream of hurting Skye. Ever since I laid eyes on her I was done for. I've never felt anything near this for anyone before. She brightens up the room when I'm with her. I find myself trying anything to get her to laugh or smile. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. I can't even describe how I feel about her. It's too deep and too strong for that. All I can say is you can watch me make her happy every day and put her life above mine every day. There is no me without her. I promise you that if someone was to get hurt in this it would be me. She's got that kind of power over me."

Coulson gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm glad to hear that Ward. You're dismissed." And with that he walked out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Ward still sitting in the chair in Coulson's office.

Unbeknownst to them, Skye was watching the surveillance feed. She laughed at seeing Ward get worried at the beginning. She cried at seeing how much Coulson cared about her and then she beamed when she heard Grant's reply. She knew she was surrounded by people that cared about her, but those two men made her feel like the most special person to ever step foot onto the bus. She immediately got up in search of Coulson and found him standing in the briefing room looking over files with is arms crossed. She walked up next to him and tilted her head onto his shoulder. He looked over at her and then she hugged him "Thanks, AC. It means a lot to me what you did. It really does." and then just like that she bounced out of the room in search of Ward. Coulson just chuckled to himself. _**Of course she knew what happened. She's a hacker.**_

Ward was sitting in his bunk when Skye knocked on the door. He stood up and answered it and she jumped into his arms and immediately started to feverishly kiss him. He was taken aback, but only for a second, before he shut the door and picked her up before pressing her against it, kissing her back. Once they both needed to breathe they slowly parted with Ward still holding Skye up and her legs locked around him. "I'm sorry about AC. I didn't realize how protective he was of me. I'm not gonna lie I kinda liked it though." Grant chuckled. "But I really liked what you had to say back."

Grant blushed and softly kissed her lips. "I'll always stand by what I said. You are the best thing to ever happen to me Skye and I'm not going to let some protective dad giving me _the talk _change that." She laughed in his arms as he carried her to his bed to continue what had been started just a few moments ago.


End file.
